


Ordine

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before romance, Chaos, Order
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Percy da quando ha lasciato la Tana ha cercato di imporre la sua visione della vita - cioè un perfetto, matematico, efficiente ordine - a ogni suo spazio lavorativo ed extralavorativo. Questi suoi tentativi sono contrastati dall'arrivo della nuova assistente. Scritta per il COW-T7





	

C’era una cosa della Tana che Percy non aveva mai rimpianto: il caos che costantemente regnava, resistendo a qualsiasi tentativo di opposizione da parte sua e di sua madre. L’ordine era la sua più grande soddisfazione, sia che regnasse a casa propria, che a lavoro. Nel caos di biglietti, comunicazioni e mine vaganti del Ministero della Magia, prima la sua scrivania, poi il suo ufficio, infine l’intero Ufficio del Trasporto Magico erano un’oasi di efficiente ordine. Questo, però, ormai non era che un dolce ricordo da quando era arrivata Audrey. Audrey era una Weasley, se non nel sangue, nell’anima. Il disordine sembrava scritto in ogni fibra del suo essere: nella divisa spiegazzata, nei capelli sempre sciolti, spesso elettrici, nelle macchie di caffè sui vestiti o sulle scarpe, nella scrivania. Era impressionante – e per Percy – terribilmente irritante osservare come il suo semplice passaggio creasse disordine: pergamene sparpagliate, penne che gocciavano inchiostro ovunque, pendaglietti colorati tintinnanti attaccati alla scrivania o alla borsa, comunicazioni e cartacce in ogni angolo. Questa era la normale amministrazione. Sulla sua scrivania, invece, sembravano essere esplosi i fuochi d’artificio Weasley. Come ogni mattina, Percy ci passò d’avanti e fu percorso da un brivido di orrore alla vista di quel piccolo regno di caos che quotidianamente minacciava il suo piccolo paradiso, lasciandolo quotidianamente a fior di pelle. La proprietaria, fulcro del problema, era assente, il che gli consentì di rilassarsi un attimo, mentre come ogni mattina varcava la soglia del suo ufficio personale. Guardò la scrivania e sorrise scuotendo la testa. L'ordine della scrivania era stato turbato, violato, da una tazza di the fumante e un bigliettino. La penna era stata riposta accanto e aveva creato una macchia d’inchiostro sulla scrivania; delle gocce erano cadute e poi state pestate dalla mano mancina che lasciato un’unica parola “Buongiorno!”


End file.
